


I Need You

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol-Induced Cheating, Fighting, Implied Angry Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Werewolf, angry sex in chapter two, fight, necromancer - Freeform, or get a therapist, raised the rating cause of chapter two, read the author's note in chapter two, these two need to break-up, things get violent, to know what you're getting into, unhealthy relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "You will never stray from me again.""Make me."Or...Nothing is fixed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this series isn't dead. (I'm not evil enough to leave THAT kind of cliffhanger on this.)  
> EDIT: The bonus chapter is up. Please read the Author's Note on that chapter before diving in.

He couldn't think beyond the fury that consumed him.  
Oh, he knew all too well what the wolf had done the night before--how could he not when it was the only thing that everyone in the castle had been talking about since dawn?  
And now? Now, the target of his anger and the ache in his chest--that he was steadfastly trying to ignore--was daring to stand before him as if the wolf believed that an apology would fix anything.  
The vampire knew that the wolf was insane--anyone with half of a functional brain did--but this? This was just...stupid.

Michael stalked over quickly and grabbed the wolf by the throat with one ungloved hand--slamming the taller, lean male back against the plastered masonry hard enough to jostled the heavy mirror hanging next to them. A snarl of rage escaped from the vampire--bloody eyes blazing like the flames of an inferno--as his claws dug into the scarred, tanned flesh of the wolf's throat.

"Do you...have any idea of what you have dared to put me through?" Michael growled out--his voice low and rough. "Do you? No? Of course you do not know, wretched, fleabitten mongrel--too blighted brain damaged to see past yourself."

"Oh? I'm the fuckin' problem 'ere?" 'Rex' snarled--one large, calloused and scarred hand raising to wrap tightly around the tanned wrist of the hand that the vampire had around his throat. "I'm sorry, but if ya weren't such a fuckin' bitch 'bout people knowin' and disapprovin' 'bout the games we play, and ya hadn't kicked me out a fuckin' week ago, none of this shit woulda happened."

'Rex's eyes narrowed sharply before, in a show of his own strength, he grabbed a handful of Michael's white buttondown and vest, jerking the shorter male forward before slamming him back into the wall. Jade eyes, glowing lantern bright, glared down into burning red as the wolf's lips parted--baring his sharpening teeth to match the bared fangs of the vampire. "I was drunk off my ass. I fucked up. I admit it. But don't ya come at me like ya inability to control ya-self didn't start this."

Michael's fist came up and harshly connected with the side of 'Rex's skull--followed up by another sharp strike to the wolf's abdomen to break them both apart. "Do not dare to put your idiocy on me."

The wolf snarled low in his throat--a quick flex of his hands forcing his claws out--and circled the room with the vampire. "Ya fuckin' started this mess. I don't argue with it 'cause I like the way ya make me hurt, but ya not controllin' ya-self's what made that she-wolf knight make a report to the queen--not me."

"Last that I checked--" The vampire growled--teeth bared in a demonic snarl. "--Being thrown out does not imply that one run off with the first whore that crosses their path."

"First whore that crossed my path's standin' right infront of me." The wolf growled--lips pulled into a vicious smirk.

Those words were like a bell signalling the battle.  
The two collided in a flurry of punches, swipes, and vicious kicks that took them around the room--slamming into furniture and walls, cracking and gouging the plaster down to the stonework beneath, breaking tables and decorative pottery, tearing down a tapestry from one wall. Blood splattered everywhere, though neither would ever be able to tell whose was whose as they fought--claws tearing through clothing and into flesh, punches and kicks causing bruises to blossom on battle-worn skin and break bones.

Without warning, the wolf grabbed the vampire by the back of his neck and violently slammed him chest-first into the heavy mirror still valiantly hanging on the wall. Before the blond could react, the stone-haired wolf crowded in close--pinning the shorter man's wrists to the glass with one bloodied hand as his other hand gripped hard at the other male's vest, claws tearing through the supple black leather and digging into the cloth and flesh beneath. The wolf pressed his knees against the backs of the vampire's legs, trapping him as he leaned down--brushing sharp teeth against the side of his head. 

"Come on, leech." The wolf snarled--voice twisted into a low, harsh growl. "Ya can do better than this."

The vampire stared into the now blood-glazed mirror at the scene that the two of them made--the world around them seemed to have condensed down to only them, bloodied and battered, the wolf at his back, with only the hint at the sides of the destructive force that they were. "Dominating that necromancer give you a taste for trying to be on top, mutt?"

"Yeah. Fuckin' did." The wolf growled--digging his claws deeper into the vampire's side. "Best cure for an angry bitch, right? Fuck the anger right outta 'em."

"Not on your life." Michael near roared as he slammed his head back into 'Rex's face--freeing his hands and taking advantage of the wolf stumbling backwards, to drop and sweep the stone-haired male's feet out from under him. As the wolf landed on his back with a heavy thud, the platinum blond vampire stalked over, glaring down at the other male.

Big mistake.

As soon as the vampire drew close enough, the wolf grabbed his ankle and jerked him down to the ground--moving quickly so that he was straddling the other's thighs. 'Rex' grabbed the assassin's wrists in one hand and pinned them above the vampire's head once more--jade meeting crimson.

Without warning, 'Rex' slammed his lips to Michael's own--sharp teeth cutting eachother's lips and they warred for domination of the kiss with no less strength and fury than they had battled. Both tasted the coppery tang of blood--the scent of drying blood and fresh clinging to both of them and the room, but not deterring them.

Hands were freed and soon grabbing at bodies--claws tearing once more through ragged cloth and into flesh with angry passion, raking hungrily over healing bruises, and palms pressing viciously on slowly healing broken bones.

Bloodied lips broke apart.

"Fuckin' hate ya, leech." _No, I don't._

"The feeling is very much mutual, mutt." _Neither do I._

Clothes were torn away as lips slammed together once more--rage and pain fueling their need, turning it desperate. The vampire shifted and rolled them over, pinning the tall wolf to the bloodied carpet on the floor--claws raking greedily down the other male's chest and drawing more blood from beneath the scarred flesh as the wolf's larger hands gripped at the vampire's hips, digging his own claws into the bared skin.

"I...am going to make you regret even thinking about going off with another." _Do you even realize that you have hurt me?_

"Good luck wit' that. So far...ain't exactly impressed." _Do ya even get how sorry I am? I know I fucked up._

Michael gripped a hand to the wolf's throat, forcing 'Rex' to arch his neck as he leaned down--slowly dragging his fangs over the wolf's lips. "You will never stray from me again." _I need you._

'Rex' growled low in his throat--bringing one hand up to grip too tightly to the back of the vampire's neck, tangling his fingers into loose, blood-painted platinum blond tresses. "Make me." _I need you._


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and here it is.  
> (Hope it's up to expectations.)
> 
> Please read the first AN to have an idea of what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The fight in the first chapter was one thing...this is another.  
> There is blood, bondage, hitting with a belt, choking with a belt, cursing--Rex mainly, oral sex, anal sex, and just these two assholes being themselves.  
> Also...references to 'Rex' being partially 'wolfed out' through the sex portion.  
> Have fun with it.

**_"Make me."_ **

Oh, he intended to do just that, regardless of the bold words from the wolf. 

The vampire leaned in, sharp teeth dragging teasingly over the tanned skin of other's jaw--nipping at the subtle bumps beneath stubble-covered flesh, that betrayed the many times that the wolf's smart mouth had proven its death wish. His claws raked along defined biceps--tracing old scars and adding new cuts.

"Fuckin' leech. Already fuckin' killin' me 'ere." The wolf growled out--jerking the vampire's hips hard, grinding their bodies together.

Michael glanced up a moment before grabbing onto the wolf's wrists and jerking them off of his own body--dragging 'Rex's arms up and over his head. He pinned the wolf's wrists with one hand before grabbing his belt from where it lay on the rug--a raised brow was all the wolf saw before the vampire bound his wrists together with the belt, and hooked the belt onto a curved dagger that had been wedged into the hardwood floor during their prior brawl.

Gold-toned jade glared up at the impassive crimson. "Fuckin' seriously?"

"I am almost offended that you did not expect this, mutt." Michael mused as he dragged his hands down the wolf's arms and to his bare chest--clawtips leaving trails of ruby in their wake. The vampire pressed a hand firmly over the ornate sigil scarred into the center of the wolf's chest--tapping his claws in a short, staccato rhythm against the stark pale lines. "After all...I am still very cross with you."

"I'm shakin' in fear down 'ere." 'Rex' growled--sharp, bestial teeth bared as he tested the give of the thick leather belt and the hold of the knife in the floor, annoyed when neither gave way. "Still not impressed. What else ya got?"

"Plenty." The vampire said before shifting down and popping the button on the blood-stained 'forest' fatigues; he glanced up at 'Rex' before lowering the zipper and working the thick material down to the wolf's knees. "Well...I suppose I should not be surprised. Once an animal, always an animal."

"Fuck off. I hate underwear and ya fuckin' know it." 'Rex' growled in his own defense as he struggled against the shorter male seated on his knees--if he could just get a little more purchase on the bloody and tattered rug...

"Do try to behave. I might consider rewarding you...should you prove how sorry you are." Michael mused as he trailed his fingers down the wolf's solid length from root to tip before closing his hand firmly around it. "Or...I can simply take whatever I want from you."

"Lemme get a little leeway 'ere and I'll show ya what I think of that plan." 'Rex' growled lowly--a throaty moan fighting to escape as the vampire's own callused hand began to slowly stroke him from root to tip with far too little pressure, and far too dry, for the wolf's liking. "Fuckin' hell, leech. Either slick and tighten the grip or fuck off."

Michael said nothing in response...but did press his free hand firmly against the wolf's sculpted abdomen--sharp claws barely nicking the scarred skin. He raised a brow before moving down further into a crouch and, without warning, swallowed 'Rex's length to the hilt--earning a strangled, near-roar from the wolf beneath him. 'Rex' tried to push forward, but the vampire's strong grip on his hips ensured that the pace remained tortuously slow. Sharp teeth brushed teasingly along the length as the vampire moved his head up and down--only partly amused as 'Rex's voice turned to a litany of throaty growling and a variety of swearing and threats in strung-together languages in attempt to force Michael to speed up.  
As if he would actually do what the wolf were demanding of him.  
Fool. But...his fool.  
His ungrateful, foolhardy mutt.

Slowly, Michael drew up from his position--releasing 'Rex's saliva-slicked length from his mouth and roughly stroking the hard flesh. Crimson eyes glanced around before he discreetly picked up the leather cord he uses to tie off his braid--internally amused that it had not been broken when the wolf had ripped it off in their earlier fight. "Idiotic beast."

"Michael. Shut your fuckin' mouth and put it to better use or I swear I'll--sonuva-whore!! Bastard!!" the wolf's words cut off into a fresh string of cursing when the vampire merely tied the cord around the base of the wolf's length as a makeshift cockring, before the blond continued stroking him.

"Really now? I will have you know that my mother was quite the saint." Michael drawled, watching the wolf thrash beneath him--bloodied, bruised, scarred, and relishing every second of pain. "I will accept being called a 'bastard' though. My father was dreadful."

"If ya don't get the cord off-a me--" 'Rex' snarled--lips pulled back and teeth bared. "--I'm gonna pin ya sorry ass down and fuck ya raw!!"

"You act as if you would be the first." The vampire mused dismissively, continuing his tough stroking before digging the claws of his other hand into the firm muscle of the wolf's upper thigh. "Prove how sorry you are and I may consider rewarding you."

'Rex' snarled and thrashed beneath blond--straining at the sturdy leather binding his wrists to the knife in the floor. The wolf bucked sharply, near dislodging the vampire seated on his knees. "Just wait, ya smarmy blood-suckin' leech."

"I am waiting." _I am supposed to be above this...so how is it that I let you get close enough to hurt me? How did you actually hurt me? How can you not see that?_

"Fuck your apology, ya ass!!" _How can ya not know how sorry I am? I know I can't apologize enough to cover this. I know I fucked up._

Michael's expression remained blank as a mask before he moved to stand up--stepping down on 'Rex's ankle to keep the wolf still. He glanced down at the stone-haired wolf who had--what was that modern term? Ah, yes--'wolfed out' in his haze of lust and fury. The vampire had to admit that there was something thrilling--something that made his chilled blood stir--at having such a beast willingly at his 'mercy'.

That was what these 'white knights' did not understand, what they refused to understand--despite the thrashing, swearing, and fighting on both sides...this was all willing.

"You know what I want to hear. Either tell it to me or..." Michael tilted his head to the side as he undid the buttons on his pants--discarding them and his own underwear soon enough. He picked up 'Rex's own discarded belt--folding the thick, well-worn leather over once. "...I shall take your apology for your disobedience out of your worthless hide."

'Rex' glared at his belt in the vampire's hands before snarling. "Fuck. You."

Brow raised, Michael knelt down, settling back on 'Rex's thighs, and brought the belt sharply across the wolf's abdomen--earning a sharp snarl and an excited gleam in those gold-toned jade eyes. The vampire's expression remained stony as he brought the belt down again across the wolf's chest and biceps--striking each healing cut, tear, and bruise in quick succession...each smack of leather on skin accompanied by the wolf's near-roars of pained arousal.

Michael ceased his assault and leveled his glare on the panting wolf. He tapped the folded belt beneath 'Rex's jaw. "I am still waiting."

'Rex' snarled and glared up at the vampire--bucking up towards him. "Fuck. You."

"Presumptuous mongrel." The vampire said as he unfolded the belt and looped it around the wolf's throat--slipping the leather through the buckle and pulling it snug until he heard the choked breathing. He loosened the belt so that the other could breathe. "Come now, fleabitten dog. Speak."

'Rex' drew in a sharp breath as he bucked again--almost succeeding in getting the knife free. "Or what? Gonna fuck me like ya always do? Same old same."

"Hmm. Very well then." Michael said as he shifted forward once more and grabbed the wolf by the hair--tangling his fingers in sweaty, blood-splattered stone-gray. "Seems I was correct. Your evening with that necromancer inspired a foolish notion of dominance in you."

The vampire leaned down, brushing his fangs over the wolf's lips. "I will need to remind you of your place."

As he sat back up and moved back down the wolf's body, a thrill of amusement cutting through his long numbed apathy--'Rex' looked so utterly confused that it was almost pitiful. Michael pressed three fingers into the other male's mouth as he reached down and began stroking him again--pausing only long enough to bring his hand to his own lips to wet it with saliva before grasping the wolf's length. He toyed his fingers over the leather cord as 'Rex's tongue worked over the fingers in his mouth.

It had been ages since he had last done this, but...it would prove his point. And, a small part of him was just a bit curious.

He drew his fingers from the wolf's mouth when he deemed them sufficiently slick enough, looking down at 'Rex' with a raised brow and a silent command of 'do not look away', before inserting the first finger into himself. Gold-toned jade eyes widened at the sight--the snarl fell away from the wolf's face in his shock at seeing what the vampire was doing. As Michael worked in the second finger, he continued to roughly stroke the taller male's length--blood-toned eyes glaring down at 'Rex' and his face betraying not even a hint of discomfort.

'Rex' cursed low in his throat, unable to take his eyes off of the sight perched on his thighs--regardless of how many times he 'threatened' it, he never thought that the vampire would even consider something like this...not that he was complaining.

"Shit!" 'Rex' groaned as Michael drew in a sharp breath at inserting the third finger. "...Fuckin'...ya really fuckin' killin' me 'ere..."

"Tempting after what you've put me through, mongrel." Michael near groaned--holding himself back--before removing his fingers and leaning down to glare at his still bound wolf. "But I find that I still have considerable use for this."

The vampire moved forward, positioning himself over the wolf's length and watching as the scarred male's chest rose and fell rapidly with each harsh breath. "Do not mistake me, mutt." _You belong with me._

"Fuckin' get on wit' it already!!" _Please..._

'Rex' threw his head back as Michael lowered himself--tortuously slow--and took him to the hilt. The vampire stilled for a moment--taking a slow breath as he adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated again after so long without--before pressing a hand firmly to the wolf's abdomen and beginning to lift himself until only the head remained, then lowering once more. 'Rex' let loose a noise that sounded like a mix of a growl and a moan as Michael set the slow, yet rough pace.

"Fuck!! The cord--get the cord off-a me!!"

"No." Was all Michael said, forcing his voice to remain as calm as it normally was, as he continued to ride the wolf who was thrashing like an animal beneath him. "You will do nothing unless I will it, mongrel. Have you not grasped that yet?"

'Rex' cursed viciously between his own moans, trying to raise his hips to meet the vampire's movements only to get a set of claws digging into, but not breaking, the skin of his abdomen--pressing into the dips and valleys of the defined muscles. He thrashed again--jerking violently at the belt and dagger keeping his wrists secured, barely noticing when the leather fully gave way against the dagger's sharp edge. Michael almost stopped when he felt the wolf's hands grasp onto him--the thick claws of one hand digging firmly into a hip as the other hand came up and latched onto one of his wrists in an iron-breaking grip.

Michael shifted his free hand forward to curl around the end of the belt still wrapped around the wolf's throat, giving it a short tug that caused 'Rex' to jerk up and near throw off the vampire's rhythm--drawing out an unhindered moan from the vampire's lips as the head of the wolf's length struck hard against his prostate. 'Rex' smirked up at him--the expression positively sinister when his features had twisted so much into those so close to his bestial form. He moved to try to roll them over--full intending to take control over the vampire in the heat of his lust...only to snap his head back against the floor with a near roar as the vampire's claws broke the skin of his abdomen, causing just enough pain and drawing just enough blood to force the wolf back.

"What did I tell you earlier? 'Do not mistake me'." The vampire growled out as his movements gained speed and force--tilting his head down to keep his glare focused on the wolf writhing beneath him. He drew his claws out of his wolf's abdomen and raked the claws over the scarred flesh--barely nicking skin. "This is not a reward for you. This is punishment. Prove how sorry you are for what you have done and I may reward you by letting you finish."

That...was not a hollow threat and 'Rex' knew it--there had been plenty of nights that he had been dragged repeatedly to the edge only to be left there until the vampire came back to repeat the entire cycle...his relief only coming when the wolf finally swallowed his pride and begged for it. They may not be in their shared room, with their 'toys'...but he knew all too well that Michael had a very creative mind for torture under normal circumstances and that the bedroom, for lack of better words at the moment, was no exception. He would find anything and everything in this room, even what most would not imagine as being possible, and use it to make this last for hours if he so deemed it.

The prospect was very enticing.

But...he'd been half-hard from the second he'd managed to pin the vampire to the mirror and all he wanted now was his release...then a several hour long session afterwards.

"Didn't mean it--drunk as shi-fuck, Michael! Ya know I didn't--know I wouldn't--just let me fuckin' come already, damnit, ya fuckin' leech!"

"Not impressed." The vampire groaned out--echoing back the wolf's earlier words as he sought his own release. "Surely you can do better." _You hurt me._

"Fuckin'--!!" 'Rex' near roared as he thrashed beneath the vampire--the wolf keeping his iron grip on the blond as he thrust up, meeting Michael's harsh pace with his own. "Goddamned fuckin' blood-bank nightmare!!" _I'm sorry. I can't say it enough._

'Rex' tried to force them over once more, only for Michael to pull the end of the belt around his neck once more--the wolf jerking back and roaring despite the tightness of his airway when he felt the vampire's orgasm onto his stomach. Michael released his grip on the belt--drawing in short, sharp breaths before moving off of the wolf. He leaned up and loosened the belt once more from his wolf's throat, before shifting back to settle onto 'Rex's thighs' and slowly stroking the purpling length that was throbbing with need. "Say...it."

"I'm fuckin' sorry, alright?! Damnit!! I fucked up!! I'm sorry now get that fuckin' cord off-a me--!" 'Rex's words were cut off into another roar when the vampire undid the leather cord--his orgasm crashing over him at the blond's hand working over his oversensitized flesh. A whine escaped from the 'wolf' as the vampire's hand continued to toy with him until there was nothing left.

Michael drew up to stand, looking around for a moment before gathering his clothes and proceeding to dress himself--making a mental note to take the shower first when they returned to their room. As he finished buttoning his pants, he glared back down at the wolf still spread out on the floor. "Are you intending to stay down there all evening, because I have no intention of dragging you out of here."

"Ya were clawin' the fuck outta me while ya were ridin' my dick like a dock whore wit' rent due. Gimme a fuckin' minute." 'Rex' growled as he slowly regained his breath...and jerked his belt off of his throat--rubbing the healing collar of bruises as he shifted back to fully human.

"Crass as ever." Michael muttered as he pulled on his shirt--deft fingers quickly doing up each button that remained intact.

Now...with that settled, there was only one thing left to do  
That whelp of a necromancer...what to do with him?  
Well...the vampire had some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was up to people's expectations.  
> If not, I'm sorry. (Please don't stop watching.)  
> And next on the agenda...Michael confronting Corbeau. (I feel pretty bad for the poor guy.)
> 
> Can I just say that I had the most fun with writing 'Rex's final line?  
> I admit, I'm corny enough that I laughed while writing it.  
> " "Ya were clawin' the fuck outta me while ya were ridin' my dick like a dock whore wit' rent due. Gimme a fuckin' minute." "


End file.
